Cooling of computing devices, such as computer towers and chassis, is required for the proper functioning of the computing device. As computing devices are operating, heat is produced by the operating components within the computing devices. Computing devices may have fans within them to cause air to flow around the components of the computing device to provide cooling. The fan may be operatively coupled to plenums to draw air through the computing device to facilitate cooling.
Often computing devices are arranged to maximize the use of available space, such as in a server farm. This has led to the development of high density racks with multiple processing trays. The resulting space within the racks for the blower fans has thus been reduced, which, in turn, leads to a reduced efficiency in the operation of blower fans.